This invention is related to commonly-assigned U.S. patent application of Siedlecki et al., Ser. No. 471,631 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,921, filed May 20, 1974, entitled "Method for Fixing Coffee Grinder Gas," wherein is disclosed a method for transferring the aromatics from a condensed coffee aroma frost to a glyceride carrier. This application is hereby incorporated by reference. According to the Siedlecki et al. invention, an aroma-containing gas which has a high carbon dioxide content, such as grinder gas, is cryogenically condensed to a frost. The frost is then placed in a pressure vessel, in an amount more than sufficient to produce a saturated gas phase, together with a glyceride such as coffee oil, and heat is supplied to the vessel to produce an internal pressure of at least 700 p.s.i.g. and an internal temperature above the congeal point of the glyceride. The vessel is then slowly, preferably isothermally, depressurized, care being taken to prevent the temperature from dropping below the congeal point of the glyceride. The aromatized glyceride, which will contain an amount of emulsified water, is then removed from the vessel and centrifuged to lower or eliminate its water content. The "dry" aromatized glyceride is thereafter combined with soluble coffee solids.
It has been found that during the course of centrifuging the aromatized glyceride, significant amounts of aromatics are lost to the surrounding atmosphere and that additionally the aromatized oil will, unless an inert atmosphere is supplied, come into contact with oxygen. It would be desirable, in terms of labor, time and equipment costs, if the centrifugation step could be eliminated.